Legendary Meister
by Entangled Fate
Summary: After the long battle with Asura was finally over, everyone returned back to death city. As days progressed, everything went back to normal; Maka and Soul began collecting souls again, Blackstar caused havoc while Tsubaki tried to stop him, and Kid still attended the academy with the sisters. That was until Blackstar picked a fight with the girl that was in the back of the class.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was tired. Ever since that battle with Asura happened, she kept having a weird dream of another out come of the fight. Lord death had died and Kid had become the next lord. Crona had sacrificed himself in order to seal Asura... It was strange to think about. She looked down at the group of seven people that were bricking at each other. She didn't know them well, so why did she dream what she did.

"Hey Sakura." She turned around to see her partner, Shikamaru yawning tiredly. "Do you think we can take a mission later this week. I am getting bored here." It was understandable that he gotten bored so easily with his surroundings. They were both skilled in thier fields but they weren't active enough to be notice as one. They rather have other people who were notice by their great abilities deal with the trouble.

"I gue-." She didn't get to finish her sentence when Blackstar began to laugh out loud. She waited until he was done so she could speak. "As I was saying, we-." Another burst of laughter could be heard from the boy. She couldn't take it anymore. His obnoxious laughter wasn't something she wanted to hear today. She grabbed the nearest book and throw it right at Blackstar's head. Everyone watched as he tumbled down to the bottom of the floor face first. They couldn't help but laugh at his expensive of pain. "That will teach you to shut up for a while." She said smugly before sitting back down.

Blackstar recovered and gave Sakura an ugly face. "What the hell was that for?"

She gave him bored look before placing her chin on top of her hand. "Because you wouldn't shut up. This is a classroom, not a playground for the stupid."

He had completely ignored her insult to ask her another question. "Who the hell are you?"

Sakura swore she could feel a vein pop. Did this idiot really not pay attention to anything. "Are you serious? I been here since day one, you blue blob." She really wanted to throw something else at him as he looked at Stein for answers. He twisted his screw as he look at Sakura. He noticed her red jump suit with grey dragon along it. He had to admit that her fashion choice fit her well. She felt chills run down her spine. This was the first time, he or anyone started to pay attention to her. It was uncomfortable.

"That is Sakura Haruno and she is a Meister. Her soul wavelength is strangely calm and collected." His eyes then looked at Shikamaru, who didn't mind what he was doing. "That over there is Shikamaru Nara, her weapon. Just like her wavelength, he is calm and collected. They both fit each other perfectly." His eyes glinted. That was it. She was leaving. She got up from her spot and headed for the exit but Stein caught her attention. "Sakura before you leave, I should tell you about the group you and your partner will be assigned to for the rest of this year."

She couldn't help but turn her head slowly at him. He could see it in her eyes. She was begging for him not to assign her to the people she thought he was going to put her with. He couldn't help but grin. "You will be with Maka, Blackstar, and Kid, their parnters include of course." It was that second her world shattered into millions of pieces.

To make matters worse, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her. The feeling was unsettling. His disapproval was rare and because of that, she didn't like when he did. "What a drag. Look what you got us into."

"What!? I didn't do anything wrong." She knew she was lying. Causing attention was what she did and now, she had to pay for the price.

Blackstar stood in front of her with a serious look on his face. "Let's fight."

"No." Sakura said with a blank look as she crossed her arms like an x. It didn't matter if she rejected him. He still grabbed her my the collar of her jump suit and dragged her outside. She protested the whole way until she stood parallel to Blackstar. "This isn't fair. I don't want to fight you."

"If you are going to be apart of this group. You have to fight the strongest of them all. Me, Blackstar! The most skillful and powerful one in the group." He declared.

"I'm sorry. Once he wants to do something, there is nothing stopping him." Tsubaki walked next to him.

Sakura frowned before looking towards her own weapon as he made his way to her. He had a unlit cigarette in his mouth which was against school policy but since they were rarely in school, it really didn't matter. When he was about five feet away from her, he had transformed in a blink of an eye into a katana. He fell right into Sakura's hands as she used him to slice through the air to make a powerful wind that knocked Blackstar bit back in surprise. "So be it. Just know I won't take it easy on you." Blackstar couldn't help be grin in pure excitement. When Tsubaki turned into the demon shadow sword, he charged forward.

Stein and Maka were the only two watching from the sidelines while the rest decide to stay in the classroom. Stein was too focus on Sakura and Shikamaru that he didn't her Maka asking him a question. He was astonished on how big Sakura's soul was. It was the size of his own or maybe bigger. All the attacks she was giving to her opponent were precise and effortless. Though, he didn't understand. When he first became the teacher, he swore that he never felt her wavelength this strong. Could she have missed that day when he looked at everyone's? Or maybe she transferred from another class.

"Maka. Are you seeing what I see?" He waited for her to answer but she said nothing back. He turned to look at her and noticed how much she was engaged to the fight. Just by seeing that, he confirmed she did see it. Sakura Haruno was someone that was indeed need with the other three meister's.


	2. Chapter 2

The area around them was in ruins. They had discovered that Sakura not only was a good miester but a girl with super strong strength that destroyed everything in her path, including opponents. The battle had last a good fifteen minutes until Sakura said she had enough and struck Blackstar with her bare hands. Stein could have sworn he saw something in the palm of her hand at that second but he wasn't too sure.

"It's over, Blackstar." Sakura stated as she held her katana at his throat while he laid in a crater. He had to admit, he was weak and tired now. She had literally fought him until he had nothing left but he wasn't going to back down he never did.

"You are going to have to kill me to make me quit!" He laughed out loud but his eyes widen in shock when she swung her sword down on him. Before he knew it, he was knocked out by the handle of her Katana. Tsubaki and Shikamaru converted back to their human form. Tsubaki sighed at Blackstar's body while Shikamaru look at the damage around them. He whistled in satisfaction before putting an unlit cigarette in his mouth and shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"Troublesome, he doesn't know when to quit does he." Sakura elbow his side making him wrench slightly in pain. He sent her a glare but she ignored him.

Maka was about to walk up to them until a yellow hair blob ran past her. She watched as the boy tried to tackle her to the ground but Shikamaru had admittedly lashed out his arm to catch the collar of the boys scarf causing him fall back. He groaned softly before getting back on his feet.

"Ow! You didn't need to do that! I just wanted to say hi to Sakura." Naruto practically yelled into Shikamaru's ears. He didn't even flinch. He just grumbled under his breath before turning away from him. "Anyways, Sakura. You won again didn't you?" He watched as she dusted herself off. Maka was surprised to see him. She had only saw him a few times around the building. She stood in front of the three with her hand sticking out for Sakura to shake.

"I'm sorry about his stupidity. He just thinks he can just challenge anyone. I didn't get a chance to tell you but congratulations on joining our team." Maka smiled at her sweetly but before Sakura could do anything Naruto interrupted them like usual.

"Eh? She can't join your team!" Naruto shouted into her ear.

"Naruto! There you a- oh you found Sakura!" A blonde girl came walking out with two black hair boys walking behind her.

"Damn, ugly. You did a number on this place." Sai kicked a piece of rubble that was near his feet. The sound of it skidding down the stairs echoed around them.

"What's going on?" Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way to get a better look at Sakura. Naruto protest but it was ignored. He crossed his arms and answered his partners question.

"This chick saying that Sakura is apart of their team now." It was like a sour taste in his mouth when he said it. Sakura was a calm and collected person but when she was pissed. Well, she isn't called the feisty sword woman for nothing because she can tolerate only a hand full of people and well, hello, he was part of it. He had to admit, sometimes, he could be a hand full to deal with.

"Hey! I have a name!" Maka shouted back at Naruto but Sasuke then looked at her dead in the eye. His unexpressive face caused her to back away a bit. He looked more intimidating than Stein did when they first met.

"What she can't join you." Sasuke stated as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I assigned her to them." Stein finally joined in the conversation. Everyone, besides Maka, Sakura, and Shikamaru, looked at him as if he had three heads. Stein eyes narrowed at their reaction.

"Sakura, do you they know?" Ino looked more concerned than anything.

"She hasn't had time to explain anything. She was drag out here to fight." Shikamaru defend her while both Maka and Stien still didn't know what was going on.

"Tell us what?" Maka didn't have patience for this anymore. She wanted an answer immediately.

"She is our team leader." Naruto wrapped his arms around around her while the other nodded in agreement. Stein looked at Sakura who was favoring to look at the ground instead dealing with what was going on.

"You already have a team?" Stein questioned. It was followed by Shikamaru rubbing his left temple and suddening the girl a glare.

"I told you. Look at the trouble you got us into." He then crossed his arms. He really wanted to light his cigarette but he knew if he did. He would be in trouble for doing it on school grounds.

"Oh, Shut up Shikamaru. You just don't want an conflict." Sakura punched his left arm to make it sting. He rubbed it in mild pain.

"Yea, I don't." There where times like these he wished he could flick her but that would result of him getting hurt worst. He decided just to shut up again.

"So, what does that mean?" Maka looked at Stein, who himself, wasn't sure what to do. She looked at the other four who were bricking at each other.

"I do have a question. This is the first time I have seen any of you here, except Sakura and Shikamaru. I have seen you guys rarely. Anyways, why would I believe any of you?" Stein leaned against his chair to see what they would say but a new voice caught his attention.

"Stein can't you leave my kids alone?" His smooth muscular voice eoched through the diaster area.

 **A/N: They are all about 16 (Expect teachers, age varies). Yes, Shikamaru is a smoker at that age.**


End file.
